One In A Million
by littlemissnadeshiko
Summary: Upset and feeling alone, Makino runs to a closet only to find another door leading to a balcony. Who will join her and be her one in a million? Sorry, summary sucks. RR! dt


Hey, it's stephanienadeshiko.

First time posting a fanfic. Yeah, constructive criticism would be nice, nothing too harsh please. And reviews would totally make my day.

This goes out to you I.M. I thank God that he let me meet you that night at China Tea House.

** Disclaimer** I do not own Hana Yori Dango. PSH, I don't even own the DVD box sets! By the way, does anyone know where to get those things with English subs? Oh, and One in A Million is also not mine. It's Miley Cyrus'.

One In A Million

------

How did I get here, I turned around

And there you were

I have no idea how I ended up here. All I know is that I ran to the nearest closet, eyes brimming with tears from all those rich people making fun of me, teasing me and saying that I was just using Domyouji for his money. Lies. I yanked it open, and found myself facing another door. Wiping away any traces of the said tears, I opened that door too. Cautiously, I peer around the large oak door, and find myself on some secret balcony. It was gorgeous, with a view of the luscious green grass fields for the athletic department. The balcony's railings were large enough to let me dangle my feet over the edge. I sat there for I have no idea how long, but all thoughts seemed to pry away from my mind. I felt.. Peaceful. I close my eyes, and grab hold of the railings beside me, pressing my face into them as i gazed into endless green.

"Oi, Makino." I turn around and there he was.

I didn't think twice or rationalize

Cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too

Good to be true

"Eh? Domyouji? What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"It's freezing out here, Makino. You're going to get sick." he answered softly. He really cared, but it seriously is too good to be true. I'm just being led on like last time. But, what I'm feeling.. It's different from last time.

"Just shut up, you octopus head, and sit with me if you care." I expected him to throw back some other witty response, but strangely, he sat next to me, and wrapped his jacket around us both. The slightest brushing of skin instantly sent my skin on fire, tingles went down my spine, and I blushed immensely. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight genuine smile escape from Tsukasa's lips and from that I knew that he felt it, too. But deep down inside, I knew it was too good to be true.

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

Together we sat there. Just sitting, no words exchanged just yet. Watching the last snowflakes flutter to the ground as the few clouds disappear, leaving behind a shining sun gleaming against the freshly layered snow around us.

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough

Til I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Flashback.

At first, I liked Rui. I tried to make him notice me, and in the long run, fall for me. I got my hopes up so high, when he handed me his handkerchief, with that rare smile that he barely gave to anyone. His gorgeous eyes, filled slightly with happiness. Then, I fell back to Earth. Hard. He liked--no wait, _ loved _ Shizuka. I mean who wouldn't? She's so much prettier, richer, smarter than boring old weedy me. After that, I gave up. I was done, I didn't want to fall in love when in the end I would end up getting hurt like that. I can't take it, I'm a weed, I can make it through anything but heartache. Then Domyouji butts his curly, stubborn head into things.

End of Flashback.

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

"Makino?" he whispered.

"Mm?"

"You're stupid."

"EH?!" I gawk at him.

"For going out here when it's like 50 degrees fallen height." He says with a his trademark smirk that he uses when he thinks he's said something intelligent.

"Baka, it's Fahrenheit. You're such an octopus head!" Even though I act as if I hate it when he tries to act smart, when he isn't, I find it cute and amusing. I love his silliness when he mixes up his words.

"Demo, that's what I said!" He says proudly.

"No you--you know what forget it." I smile slightly.

He holds my hand, and he looks straight ahead, but I can still see through his eyes that he's happy.

And just like that, even though I was extremely mad and frustrated with basically the entire population of Eitoku, one single touch, one single hand holding my own, turns my frown upside down.

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can't believe it,

You're one in a million,

I have no idea how this happened. Me & Domyouji, I mean. But I'm glad it did. Sure, it may eventually lead to heartbreak, hopefully not, but he makes me happier than Rui ever did. I can't believe it, but I'm glad that just like that, Tsukasa came to me. I never thought that I'd meet someone like him, or even DATE someone like him. But secretly, I'm glad I am. Because I'm slowly starting to fall in love with Domyouji Tsukasa.

You're one in a million.

** A/N ** I don't know what led me to write this. & About the little balcony, I wanted to make an area that was just for Tsukasa & Tsukushi just like how Rui & her have their emergency staircase. "/ Hope you liked it.

Love,

StephanieNadeshiko.


End file.
